Dreaming of Sin City
by Me Oh My ITs Zoe
Summary: Harry has a frightening dream about Voldemort in Las Vegas and Hermione sheds a new light on this dream.


Dreaming of Sin City

After a vigorous Quidditch practice Harry Potter collapsed on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room and sleep sprang upon him.

Harry awoke in a different place than where he had fallen asleep. He found himself in a bed in a muggle hotel. The Television on the wall was a dead giveaway. Where was he? His body it seemed was not his because he couldn't control it. His feet carried him to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and what he saw shocked him. He was Voldemort. Muggle hater in a muggle hotel. Harry or err… Voldemort began to unpack a bathroom bag.

Setting down items on the counter Harry was shocked and frightened. There was a tube of lipstick, blush and mascara. It seemed Voldemort was going to get in touch with his girly side. On went the lip stick and blush and Harry began to see not Voldemort anymore in the mirror but a clown but it seem that Voldemort did not. Before putting on the mascara Voldemort struck several poses. "Oh how sexy are you? Rah!"

"Is this really Voldemort? It can't be! It has to be an imposter. But then how am I seeing this?" Harry thought to himself getting more scared and confused by the minute.

Shaking Voldemort's hand slowly put on the mascara. "Oh now you are a winner… Roar! Rah!" With thick lashes and cherry red lips and cheeks Voldemort struck poses and growled at the mirror.

He then turned on the shower. "Can't let my reputation ruined." Muttered Voldemort. Stepping into what Harry found a very cold shower but it seemed Voldemort again found it wonderful.

Loudly Voldemort's snake like voice began to sing. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

Harry now getting to the point of being mortally alarm was beginning to try to struggle out of the body. He tried to pinch himself but Voldemort had control over his body. Sighing Harry gave up and watched as Voldemort reached for a towel and dried himself.

Now Voldemort dressed in a long thick cloak and hid his wand. After a couple more poses before the mirror he walked into the main room. He found several Death Eaters sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" He snarled now taking on the Voldemort Harry knew.

"Master." Lucius cold voice answered. "We are here for you orders for today."

"Um…" Voldemort looked around his room in search of something he could order to do. "Go find me a new red, blue, green and white rose. The other one died and I want a blue butterfly. That is all. Now vacation! That is why I brought you here!"

Harry's thoughts again were flooded with doubt that this was Voldemort. "Vacation? Butterfly? Rose?" Harry was surprised to see Voldemort draw his wand. "Where was the danger?"

Voldemort walked down a flight of stairs towards a large lobby full of what looked like several witches and wizards dressed in muggle and wizard clothing. What took both Harry and what felt like Voldemort was that some t-shirts had "I love Harry Potter" and "Potter Cast" printed on them. Voldemort's surprise turned into disgust while Harry's was turned into shock so many people in America (now that the soap gave the location, Las Vegas, away) knew about him.

With his out stretched want a want of killing swept his body. "So many muggles" Hissed Voldemort.

"Muggles?" Thought Harry. "They look like witches and wizards."

He then saw a sign that read Lumos: Harry Potter Convention. "All about him!" Harry was shocked and frightened about why people knew about him.

Voldemort was just disgusted and tried to get through the crowd unnoticed but got several comments about his "costume." One man who evidently was in Slytherin even stopped him.

"You look just like Voldemort. You have to know loads about him. Now you know that part at the end of the forth book. When Voldemort cuts Harry's arm?"

"A book?" Voldemort asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Goblet of Fire. Now say Harry's blood is called Mr. Blood." The man said continuing.

A woman came up behind him followed by a few others with the same t-shirts to scold him it seemed. "John I am sure everyone has heard your Mr. Blood theory and I think

you should leave him alone. He looks like he is in a hurry."

"Melissa!" John cried. "We can act out your interview with him. He looks like Voldemort."

"Nononono! Come on John we have to get to breakfast if we expect to get to the presentations today." Melissa said. "Sorry he gets a bit excited." She said leaving and tugging John behind.

As they left Harry and Voldemort were left pondering they words. Both thinking different things. Voldemort trying to remember said interview and how that scene had gotten into a book. Harry was trying to wrap his mind around having a book about the Goblet of Fire know to the muggles.

Voldemort hurried out the door only to see the street flooded with more muggles. Harry felt the intense feeling of wanting to kill rise up again. Alarmingly Harry felt Voldemort's eyes sweep the crowd for something or someone. Suddenly Voldemort found what he was looking for and walked towards it.

Harry gasped in shock inwardly, as they stepped into a tattoo shop. There waiting was Draco Malfoy looking nervous and surrounded by at least a dozen girls. "I am sorry, sir. I tried to be inconspicuous but they followed me."

With his words a sigh swept the crowd of girls. "Isn't he so cute!" A girl whispered and Draco smirked.

"Now now. Malfoy I brought you here for a reason." Voldemort glared at the girls and pulled his wand out. "Lady's leave or I will be forced to curse you."

"We know that's a fake you know." A girl snarled walking past him.

"Have you gotten it yet?" Voldemort asked anxiously.

Draco nodded and rolled his sleeve back to reveal, a pink teddy bear. Voldemort let out a hiss of happiness. "The new mark."

Harry looked shocked. "This was the new dark mark! A tattoo from Vegas of a teddy bear! No it couldn't be."

Behind the counter several boys stood up. "See Ben I told you he couldn't be Voldie. A Pink teddy bear?"

"Andrew I was sure… that wand! It looks real!" Ben said frustrated.

Harry's mind was working furiously. "These boys knew about him! They called him Voldie. That can't be the mark!" His thoughts was broken by an exceptionally loud "Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and flexed his fingers. "I'm back!" He cried.

Ron and Hermione looked at him funny. "You never left, Harry." Hermione said nervously so that the fifteen year old wouldn't explode on her again.

"I… what? I was in his body. Make-up. Teddy bear."

"We know. You have been muttering for at least 20 minutes. Harry, what did You-Know-Who do?" Ron asked.

"He changed the dark mark. We have to go to Las Vegas in the United States now! There is lots of muggles and we can destroy Voldemort!" Harry started to shout excited.

"Harry, you had this dream last week and for the past year. We are not going again." Hermione said firmly looking very tired and worn. "You only wanted to go to gamble. We are not going."


End file.
